<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only The Real Tony Gets Snuggles by ReleasingmyInsanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800004">Only The Real Tony Gets Snuggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity'>ReleasingmyInsanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Dream of Jeannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e14 The Case Of My Vanishing Master Part 2, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Jeannie/Tony/Roger fluff taking place after the episodes with Tony’s doppelganger, wherein the three of them cuddle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roger Healey/Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only The Real Tony Gets Snuggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gee Tony, I’m real sorry I tripped you earlier. And that I identified your imposter as you to Dr. Bellows.” Roger always looked a little sad, but now he looked downright miserable.</p><p>“I am sorry too, Master,” Jeannie added. “If I had known you were not your imposter I never would have done those things to hurt you.”</p><p>“Guys,” Tony said, interrupting their third round of apologies. “It’s okay. Dr. Bellows gets to be the hero who captured a spy. I get my life back. And I found out how determined the two of you are to protect me.”</p><p>“Well of course we want to protect you, Master,” Jeannie said. “We love you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Roger agreed. “And besides, you’re the best partner I’ve ever had. I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>Tony sat down on the couch, gesturing for them to join him. “Thanks you two, that means a lot.”</p><p>Roger and Jeannie sat down on either side of Tony. He leaned against Roger’s side. Resting his head on his friend’s shoulder and smiling as Roger wrapped his arms around him. Jeannie leaned into Tony’s other side and kissed his cheek. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.</p><p>“Are you sure there is nothing we can do to make it up to you?” Jeannie asked.</p><p>“This <em>is</em> making it up to me,” Tony said. “You two always make me feel better.” He kissed Jeannie and then Roger, just because he could.</p><p>Yes, Tony thought as Jeannie and Roger snuggled close to him. His life might be weird, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it me or does Roger just have resting sad face? Or sad eyes anyway.</p><p>That episode ending was really abrupt and I thought Tony needed cuddles after everything that happened. So I wrote him some. Plus, Roger needed to apologize for identifying the wrong Tony.</p><p>Polyamorous fluff is one of my favorite genres.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>